shinobicraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Clan
|} The Uchiha clan (Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Kohonagakure. Together with the Senju Clan, they founded Konohagakure History ''Pre-server Era'' The Uchiha clan descended from the older of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths who was born with the "eyes" of the Sage, powerful chakra and spiritual energies, and believed that power was the key to bringing peace to the world. The Sage favoured the ideals of the younger brother over the ideals of the older brother, naming the younger his successor. This led to the bitter hatred between the older brother, The Uchiha and the younger brother, The Senju. Many believe this is what lead to the leagendary Curse of Hatred. The Uchiha became one of the greatest clans during The Warring States Period. They were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Sharingan, they came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the other being the Senju clan. Madara Uchihawas the strongest, having unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan, and took over the clan. Whenever the Uchiha were in a battle, Senju were sure to be there fight for the opposing side. The most powerful member of the Senju Clan was Hashirama Senju, whose unique Wood Release ninjutsu made him one of the greatest shinobi of his time. Hashirama decided to use his great power to create peace. Madara did not want to sign a truce, for fear it would lead to the destruction of the Uchiha way of life. He was able to create a truce with Madara Uchiha, after many tries. Madara agreed to the truce, due to many Uchiha already surrendering to the Senju. This led to the first great village, Kohonagakure, inspiring other to form their own villages. Hasirama was selected as Hokage, leading Madara to believe that the Senju simply wanted to contol the Uchiha. He was forces into exile by his clan, for attempting to destroy the peace he helped create. Madara faked his own death in a battle with Hashirama, and the peace was kept for a short time. The Senju continued to affect the following Hokage positions, with Tobirama Senju being made the Second Hokage. Tobirama decided to give the Uchiha control of the Kohona Police Force, so that they would have something to distract them from their emotions, and to keep the Uchiha from staging another hostile takeover. Years later, after the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Konoha's elders began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack because of their ability to control the Nine-Tails with their Sharingan. Uchiha Itachi was appointed to anniliate his entire clan. Within one night, the entire clan was slaughtered with only one known Uchiha left alive: Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. Sasuke would spend the next few years trying to avenge their family by killing Itachi, something Itachi had planned from the very beginning. After accomplishing this goal, Sasuke learned of Tobi's existence. Tobi, who is in fact Obito Uchiha, another survivor of the clan who was also the one behind the Nine-Tails' attack, told Sasuke about the Uchiha's history and why Itachi had wiped out the Uchiha, prompting Sasuke, with Obito's help, to resolve to destroy Konoha. Sasuke would later be shown the truth by Itachi himself after he was reincarnated. ''Present'' Era After the events of the Forth Shinobi War, the remaining Uchiha Clan survivals namely Obito (Tobi) and Madara were deceased, leaving only Sasuke as the sole Uchiha to walk the lands. The Curse of Hatred While Senju carry the will of fire, all Uchiha carry the Curse of Hatred. The Uchiha are known for their loyalty to friends and loved ones. But this same love must be destroyed so that they can unlock their true power, the Sharingan.The despair causes a manifestation of unique chakra within that Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves. The worse the experience, the stronger the Sharingan, until they have even more powerful jutsu, such as the Mangekyo Sharingan. Their love can be turned to hate in an instant, often leading to the Uchiha not thinking straight, till their darkness consumes them. This darkness often leads them to their deaths. Kohona Military Police Force The Konoha Military Police Force was assined to the Uchiha by the Second Hokage. The police force is in charge of maintaining peace and order in the village. They were known as "elite shinobi who monitor fellow shinobi," having the power to arrest anyone except Anbu agents, (unless they have a warrant.) ''History'' There were many who believed that the Kohona Military Police Force was just used as a distraction, and a way of distancing the Uchiha from the rest of the village. This led to many Uchiha rebeling, including Setsuna, who felt that building the prison in the organisation's building and moving them into the far corner in the village, was an attempt to lessen the Uchiha's political power. The second hokage later stated that he really wanted to give the Uchiha their own department as a sign of trust, and keep the Uchiha from feeling they were becoming weak while at the same time having them contribute to society. Sadly the police force led to more conflict. ''Members'' Before the Uchiha Clan Massacure, the police force contained mostly Uchiha, with only a handful of other shinobi. Every Uchiha strived to pass the test to join the police force. The last leader of the police force was Fugaku Uchiha, with a few short term leaders since then, but they are currently looking for a long term replacement.